Powerpuff Girls Z High School
by Lovey-Rose
Summary: The girls make a new friend that join the group last year. They will meet their worst enemy yet. They are starting High School. The Rowdyruff Boys Z attending the same High School! How will the girls deal with this? Will sparks fly or will problems start? Maybe even both.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello! This is my first story! So please don't be mean.

Bubbles: Yeah this would be mean! (Has a sad look on her face.)

Blossom: It is ok Bubbles. Oh and the readers should know that Lovely-Rose will be using are names in Japanese when we are in normal form.

Me: So pretty much when they are in teen form Japanese names. Powerpuff Girls Z normal names.

Buttercup: You forgot something! There is a new girl in the group!

Me: Oh yeah! It is a character I made up!

Bubbles: Yay! We have a new friend! You will have to read to find out!

Blossom: By the way, she doesn't own us, she owns the plot.

Me: One more thing, When you see this, 3 it means a different paragraph or different time.

Bubbles: She just likes hearts. Nothing special really. Enjoy!

3

Normal POV

It was summer in Tokyo. The girls were going to start school soon. They were about 15 and they were hanging out at the lab.

Kauoru POV

"Ugh!" I said, "I can't believe we are starting school next week." A girl in purple said, "I know right, it seems we just started summer vacation." Her name was Violet Lace. Violet had brown hair a little below her shoulders. She was also known as Musical Rhythm of the Powerpuff Girls Z. Every Powerpuff had a color. Mine was Green. Violet's was purple. She had just joined the Powerpuff Girls Z last year. Of course, every Powerpuff had a counterpart due to that monkey, MoJo JoJo. They called him MoJo or banana breathe. Violet's counterpart was Bolt, also a brother of Butch. Butch was my counterpart. "How are you _not _excited about high school!" said the pink brainy act, Momoko. "New classes, new treats in the lunch room, and more importantly new boys!" After Momoko said "boys" she had a dreamy look on her face. We all sweat dropped. Momoko was boy crazy and had a sugar tooth. Miyako broke the silence, "Who knows? Maybe Momoko is right." "Ha! Told you so!" Momoko shouted. "Miyako said "maybe". Not that school would be great!" I shouted back. Momoko made a pouty face. "I'm going in my room. I'll be on my laptop." Violet said. She got up and went upstairs. _"Oh yeah," _Kauoru thought, _"I forgot. Since we are here basically every day, Professor Utonium built us rooms last month." _It was nice of him. "I'm going to watch soccer in my room." I said and got up. I left the girls and went upstairs.

3

Butch POV

"Boys!" yelled MoJo from down stairs. "Get down here please!" My brothers and I were in Bolt's room talking. "We are coming mama!" we shouted. Since MoJo created us we just called him mama. At first it was funny to see his reaction but now he was use to it. We kept calling him that because in public we would call him that loudly. MoJo would be so embarrassed. It was so funny. We left Bolt's room and ran down stairs. At first mama lived in an old mansion. After, he created us, he fixed it up. So it was a good looking house to use four. "What is it mama?" Boomer asked. Mama sighed at first and said "Boys, you are going to high school next week." "WHAT!?" we exclaimed together. "Boys, I want better for you. I am a monkey for crying out loud. I have to steal to help support this family but I always get beaten by the Powerpuff Girls Z. So this is why you are going to school." _"Wow," _Butch thought, _"For an evil villain he sounds, well normal." _"Who knows?" I said, "We could meet some cute girls." I couldn't hide my smirk. I felt a flick at the back of my head. I turn around and it's Bolt. "Dude, is that all you think about?" I smirk at him and replied "Maybe." He rolls his eyes. "We need to get you a hobby Butch." Brick says. "I do have a hobby!" I snap, "I play soccer." "Boys!" mama yelled, "No fighting! Here this is a list of supplies you need to get for school. Here is some money as well. Now boys this is only for supplies if you have extra then you can spend the rest." Bolt toke the list and money. "Okay mama," we all say and head back up stairs. Was school going to be bad or good? We were all thinking.

3

Me: Okay that raps It up for this chapter. Stay tune in for the next chapter.

Buttercup: That sounds like a TV show.

Me: Thanks. Well keep on reading this please.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey peoples! Here is the next chapter.

Buttercup: Wait, in the last chapter the Rowdyruff Boys Z was going to school. Does that mean they are going to the same high school as us?

Me: Umm… I'm not sure.

Buttercup: You are writing this story for crying out loud! How do you not know!

Blossom: Since Flower-Power added an "umm" I'm taking it as a yes.

Buttercup: WHAT!?

Bubbles: Calm down Buttercup. It may be true but it doesn't mean we share classes.

Violet: (Reading a file on her laptop) Umm, guys. This says we share most of our classes with them.

Me: What are you reading? (Looks over Violet's shoulder) Hey! That's _my _file! You hacked it!

Buttercup: Violet anything big planned?

Me: Give me that! (Takes Violet's laptop and logs out of my file and changes the password.) Please read the chapter while I kill Violet.

Violet: Oh great. Well enjoy this chapter while I may die.

3

A week later

Violet POV

I was sound asleep when I heard a beeping sound. I groaned and shut off my alarm clock. _"Wait," _I thought "_Why is my alarm clock set. It was off all summer. Oh great, school." _I got up and went to my closet. I grabbed one of my favorite outfits. I wore purple shirt with white sleeves. It was a bright purple with a black music note on the back. Since, it was a bright purple and black was a dark color, the music note stood out. Also, I wore my blue jeans with my white flats. I did my hair. Same old style, a little below my shoulders and it was curly today. I grabbed my white tote bag with purple handles. Last night I came home. "Hi, sweetie." My mother said. "Hi mom." I said. I sat down at the table for break feast. My little sister, Jane, came running in. She yells, "Hi mom! Hi Violet!" Jane races to her seat and sits down. "Hi!" we say. She always had so much energy. My mom places down our plates. Scrambled eggs and buttered toast. She also places down cinnamon. My sister and I loved cinnamon on our toast. "Eat up!" my mother says with a smile. We ate and I grabbed my bag. "See you after school." I say and run out the door. "Bye!" they yell. By the time I reached high school, I meet up with the girls by the gate. Miyako was wearing a white shirt with a blue skirt. It reached her knees and she was wearing black flats. Momoko was wearing a pink jacket with a red skirt. For shoes she had pink sandals. Kauoru was wearing a green shirt with green sweatpants. On her feet were black Jordan's. In green of course. We greeted each other and ran inside. We only had lunch together. What a bummer! I had my ear buds from my IPod. I was listening to Payphone by Maroon 5. I was so carried away by the song I bumped into someone. My IPod went flying. The person who I bumped into picked it up. He looked at it. He said "You like Maroon 5?" I got up and toke it from him. "Yes," I say coldly, "Thank you for looking threw my stuff." I looked at my IPod and made sure it was okay. He started saying something, "So my name is…" "Bolt JoJo!" I finished for him. Bolt looked confused and said, "How do you know my name?" "Sorry got to go!" I yell and I ran the other way. How can he be here? I'll have to tell the girls during lunch.

3

Momoko POV

I wasn't looking where I was going because I was reading. I bumped into to someone. "I am sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I say and grabbed my book. "It's okay. Things happen." A male voice replied. I look up at him and scream, "Brick JoJo!" "How do you know my name?" Brick asked. I didn't know what to say. I just ran the other way. Oh great. My first day and I run into a Rowdyruff Boy Z.

3

Kauoru POV

I was looking at my schedule and not in front of me. Why did it have to be so confusing? Class rooms 44A1, 53C9, and 23H7. What does that mean? Since my attention was this dumb schedule someone bumped into me. "Hey! Watch where you are going!" I growl. "You bumped into me!" a voice snarled. I grabbed my junk and look up at the idiot who ran into me. "What are you doing here Butch JoJo!?" I scream. I couldn't help it I hated him. Butch gave me a confusing look. I ran right pass him to get away from him. Please don't tell me his idiot brothers are here too.

3

Miyako POV

I was looking through my cell phone. 20 new messages it read. It is probably from random guys who like me. How did they get my number? I just got a new one for crying out loud! I was so busy reading my cell phone I bumped into someone. I dropped my cell phone. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked. A voice replies, "Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay?" The guy seamed nice. I was picking up my stuff and said, "Yes, I am fine." I look up at him and I was shocked. "Boomer JoJo!" I yelled. I didn't mean to shout. "I'm so sorry! I am late for class!" I say and bow my head. I ran the other way. What would the girls think?

3

Me: This is it for this chapter.

Buttercup: I think I read this somewhere before.

Me: Well, I also read it. Some of the ideas aren't mine. I added small details to them.

Bubbles: You lied!

Me: I did it to create Violet and Bolt. I would mention them but I can't find their names. Sorry!

Violet: Well I'm fine with it or I wouldn't be here. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey people! Here is the next chapter!

Buttercup: So basically, we meet the boys.

Blossom: Well we already meet them but in school.

Buttercup: Don't you think the readers know that!

Bubbles: Well Buttercup, some people didn't read the last chapter.

Me: Well, on a different topic, I locked my files better so Violet can't hack them.

Bolt: Well bet you I can.

Violet: What are you doing here!?

Bolt: I got lost.

Girls: Get out!

Bolt: Fine, but enjoy the chapter. (Leaves.)

Me: Well what he said.

3

Violet POV

I was in English listen to my music. Then the bell rang. I toke out my ear buds and my books for the class. Mrs. Bell got in front of the class. She cleared her throat and said, "We have knew student today." A girl in the front row raised her hand. Mrs. Bell called on her, "Yes, what is it Rosy." "How is this person new? We are all knew here." Rosy asked. A boy in the back shouted, "Yeah that's right!" We don't know what was funny about it but the whole class started laughing. Mrs. Bell screamed, "Be quiet! You were all here last year! This student just started school here!" Then a girl yelled, "I just started school here this year too! Don't I get an introduction?" Then, the whole class cried out laughing. I yelled out, "That isn't fair! I vote we get a new English teacher who is fair!" The laughter just grew louder after my comment. Someone threw a book at the chalk board and the eraser and chalk fell off. The whole room was laughing even harder. Mrs. Bell yelled, "Be quiet or detention for the next person who laughs!" Everyone stopped but me. It was too funny! "Violet Lace you have a detention!" Mrs. Bell screamed. I couldn't help it. I threw my hands in the air and yelled "Awesome!" The class was in laughter again. Students were pounding on their desks and laughing. I always had a way for finding trouble. Mrs. Bell came to my desk and said, "If you can get this to stop you won't have a detention. I nodded. I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone stop laughing and covered their ears. I stopped and so did the laughter. "Thank you," Mrs. Bell said, "Now please come in." Bolt walked in. Dang it! "This is Bolt JoJo. Please take a seat next to Violet. Raise your hand Violet. I raised it and he came over to me. This was going to be a long day.

3

Kauoru POV

I was in math. How boring! The bell rang and I sat down. The math teacher Mr. Ryan got in front of the class. "Welcome back students. Today we have a new student. Come in Mr. JoJo." He said. Butch came in the class room. That's my luck for you. "This is Butch JoJo. Please sit next to Kauoru. Kauoru?" Mr. Ryan said. I made my voice sound like Princess. That is her real name! She was this annoying girl in my class. She had pigtail buns and she had a puffy purple dress on. My impression of her was dead on! I said in her voice, "Her seat is out the window. You should jump after her." The class filled with giggles. Mr. Ryan gave Princess a glare and said, "Kauoru, please raise your hand." Once again as Princess I said, "Both her arms were cut off." The class roared with laughter. Mr. Ryan knew it was Princess' voice but he didn't know it was me. He yelled, "Quiet please! Princess to the office!" Princess shouted, "It wasn't me!" "Now, Princess!" Mr. Ryan yelled. Princess got out of her seat and ran out of the room. "Now Butch, Kauoru is in the green shirt." Mr. Ryan said. Dang it! I'm the only one in green! He sat next to me. I slammed my head onto the desk. I wasn't sure if I would survive math today.

3

Miyako POV

I was in history studying when the bell rang. I put my book away and sat down. Mr. Noti came in with a boy. It was Boomer! "Class this is Boomer JoJo. He is new to the school. Miyako is it okay if Boomer sits next to you?" asked Mr. Noti. He only picked me because I was in the front row. I nod and Boomer sits next to me. This was just asking for trouble.

3

Momoko POV

I was in science. I had some free time so I was reading. The bell rang. Oh man! Right at a good part too! I put in my bookmark and sit down. Mrs. Smith, the 70 year old science teacher, came in. I laughed. Mrs. Smith would fall for anything! One person plays a joke on her; the whole class ends up in it. "Class," she said weakly, "We have a new student. His name is Brick JoJo. Brick!? This is the perfect time to play a joke. "Ahh! A rat!" I yelled. Mrs. Smith yelled and fell. "Where is it?" Mrs. Smith asked. "It's in your hair!" A kid yelled. Mrs. Smith was running around the class like she was going to be killed. We were all laughing, but a girl named Anne ruined the fun. "Mrs. Smith, there is no rat! Momoko and Peter lied!" Peter was the one to yell it was in Mrs. Smith's hair. She was such a tattle tale! "What a buzz kill!" Peter exclaimed. Mrs. Smith stopped running and looked mad. "Momoko and Peter, you have detention!" Every one glared at Anne. "Now, we come in." Brick walked in. "Sit anywhere you like." Mrs. Smith said. Brick sat next to me. This should be fun.

3

Me: That is it for this chapter!

Bubbles: Why is my part so short?

Me: That is because you are the good one. You don't cause trouble.

Violet: By the way I love music if you couldn't tell because someone forgot to say that. I Just remember because the word trouble.

Me: Yeah I did and sorry about that.

Buttercup: Wait, who did you remember because the word trouble Violet?

Violet: It's a song. I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift.

Blossom: I like that song!

Me: Yeah it's pretty good. If you don't believe me, look it up on Youtube.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey people! Here is the next chapter!

Violet: The last chapter is full of trouble. I am going online.

Buttercup: All of us got in trouble.

Blossom: I was the only one who got busted.

Bubbles: I didn't get in trouble. Next time you girls should do the same.

Buttercup: No thank you.

Violet: Lovely-Rose, you are terrible at codes. (On her laptop reading a file)

Me: What? (Reads over her shoulder) AGAIN!?

Blossom: What's up this time?

Violet: We start off in the lunch room.

Me: (Takes the laptop and changes the file password again.) You need to stop doing that! I need to protect my files to avoid spoiler alerts.

Violet: Than can I have my laptop?

Me: Oh yeah, (Gives it to her) Well enjoy the story!

3

Let's skip the classes and head to lunch!

Violet POV

I grabbed my food from the lunch line and went to fine my friends. They were chatting at a table. I went over and sat down. We greeted each other. "Guess, what?" we all said at the same time. "I am going first." We said at the same time. We all sighed. We had the same idea. "Let's say it together." We said, "3, 2, 1 … The Rowdyruff Boys are in school! What?" We stopped talking at the same time. Thank god. "So we all saw the boys?" Momoko asked. We all nodded. We sat at one side of the table. Meaning there were a row of empty seats in front of us. We kept on talking about for a while. School would be difficult.

3

Bolt POV

My brothers and I were talking. We were at a table. "So bros, guess what?" I say. They said what. I answered "I bumped into this girl in the hallway. Before I told her my name, she already knew it." "Same thing happened to me." My brothers replied. "Weird" I said and toke a sip of my soda. I almost did a spit take. That was the girl who knew my name in the hall. Now that I think about it, that's the girl in my English class. "Hey bros, by any chance the girl who knew you name is sitting at the table in the corner over there?" I said and pointed to the table. They nodded. Brick said, "How about we got and ask to sit with them? We can ask them how they knew our names. "Yeah." Boomer said. Butch and I nodded. We grabbed our trays and went over. The girls were talking when we came over. They looked surprised to see us. "Is it okay if we can sit with you?" Butch asked. The girls looked at each other. As if they could read each other's mind they all nodded. We sat down. "So, how do you know our names?" Boomer asked. The girl in blue opened her mouth but only a beeping sound came out. My brothers and I looked confused.

3

Miyako POV (Before the beeping sound)

I was talking to the girls, when the Rowdyruff Boys came to our table. I was totally shocked to see them. "Is it okay if we can sit with you?" Butch asked. The girls and I looked at each other. We nodded. After they sat down Boomer asked, "So, how do you know our names?" I was about to answer but our belts were beeping. We looked down at our belts. Something was going on. Violet was the first to get up. She said, "Sorry, I left my guiltier in the music room I have to go get it." Then Violet ran out of the room. Momoko got up and said, "I forgot my science homework." She ran out too. Kauoru said she had to go to the bathroom and she left. I got up and said, "Sorry I need to get my cell phone. It is in the office." Then I ran out. We left the boys with a total blank look.

3

Boomer POV

"What just happened?" I asked. "Was that just to avoid the question?" wondered Brick. Butch said, "That was totally weird." "Agreed," Bolt said. "But they will come back." "True," I said, "We will ask when they come back." We just went back to eating our lunch. I toke a drink from my water bottle. It was so weird. They all just left at once and right after that beeping sound. Maybe it had something to do with that beeping sound.

3

Momoko/Blossom POV

The girls and I ran up on the school roof. We opened our compacts. "Are you kidding?" Violet yelled at the screen. It was MoJo. When it came to stuff like this, Violet had a real attitude problem. "Let's transform." I say. We grabbed our compacts and transformed.

"Hyper Blossom!" I shouted.

"Rolling Bubbles!" shouted Miyako.

"Powered Buttercup!" shouted Kauoru

"Musical Rhythm!" shouted Violet.

"We are the Powerpuff Girls Z!" we shouted together.

I had my yo-yo, Bubbles had her bubble wand, Buttercup had her hammer, and Rhythm had her guitar. Rhythm's guitar was cool if you asked me. It had a settings thing for different powers. There were a few. First, there was the lighting. It shot out of the neck of the guitar. Next, there was the sound wave. That sent out wave of sound. Then, she had the physic power. By using the neck of the guitar like the lightning she can use her physic power. She can do this because every object has a sound. Finally, it could be used as a throw able axe. Also, she got her powers a weird way. Bubbles, Buttercup, and I saved little kids. However, Rhythm was playing a guitar and she didn't even notice the white z light. We flew off the school roof to where MoJo was. When we got there half of the town was gone. "Hey! Banana Breathe! What are you doing?" Rhythm shouted. He turned around. "Hello Powerpuff Girls Z," he said calmly, "What are you doing here?" Buttercup snapped, "You're destroying the town! We have to stop you! That is why we are here!" MoJo smiled and pressed a button. Four things shot out at us. Rhythm was the only one who dodged it. It was like a cage! "Girls! Are you okay?" Rhythm asked. "Behind you!" we shouted in the cage. Rhythm turned around but only too late. A metal claw shot out at her. She couldn't escape, the claw kept a strong grip on her. "Ha-ha! I win! I take z rays from Powerpuff Girl and I become stronger!" MoJo laughed. "It's not over yet!" Rhythm shouted. She held on to the neck of her weapon. She flung it and it came right back at the claw. It got separated from the arm and Rhythm feel to the ground. She got her weapon and flew and front of MoJo. "Sound Wave!" she shouted. Rhythm looked like she was going to play it. When, her fingers strummed the cord a wave of notes crashed into MoJo. Taking the blow from the attack MoJo was sent flying back. He was gone. Rhythm flew down and unlocked the cage. "You did great!" we shouted. "Thanks. Let's get back to school." Rhythm replied. We flew into the sky and flew back to school. I can't believe MoJo stepped up his game. Not that much but still a little.

3

Me: Well that's the end of this chapter.

Buttercup: Why did Rhythm get to fight? I wanted to kick some monkey butt!

Me: Well if people seen the show, then they seen you fight.

Rhythm: Yeah, this is the first time anyone seen me fight.

Blossom: Why did Rhythm get all the attention?

Bubbles: Well they just answered that really. It was Rhythm's first fight.

Rhythm: I'm only having the physic powers because it comes useful later in the story.

Me: Let's end this conversation and let's start the chapter.

The Puffs: Okay. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hey people! Here is the next chapter!

Violet: Last time I kicked MoJo's butt.

Blossom: We were heading back to school.

Buttercup: Ugh! I don't want to go back to school!

Me: Well then lucky you! I'm skipping until the end of the day!

Buttercup: Awesome!

Bubbles: Is that it?

Me: No.

The Puffs: Tell us!

Me: Nope. You have to read. So Enjoy!

3

Brick POV

"So, what do you think of those girls?" I asked. "I think Miyako is nice." Boomer said. "Violet seams cool from the music she listens to." Bolt said taking a sip of his soda. Butch said "Well Kauoru seams interesting in sports from her schedule. She had soccer try out 8th period." "What do you think of the girl in pink?" Bolt asked. "She seems interested in reading. That's cool I guess." "Hey boys!" a voice called out. My brothers and I looked around. It was a girl in a big purple dress. Her hair was in bun pigtails. "Hi." We say. "Who are you?" we asked. "I am Princess Morbucks. I am the richest girl in this school. Here you go." Princess gave us each a flyer for fair. She didn't say anything else she just ran away waving. I read over the flyer. "Hey, we should take the girls to this." I say. "Dude," Bolt says. "We barely know them." "Yeah." Boomer agreed. "Well we can get to know them at this." I say. "Sure." My brothers say. This should be fun.

3

Violet POV

We flew back to school. Lunch was over by the time we got there. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. At the end of the day I meet up with my friends at the gate. We greeted each other like always. We started walking when something said, "Hey, wait up!" We turn around. It was the boys. "Hey. What's up?" I say. "Hey," Bolt says. "We were wondering if you want to go to the fair as a group." I didn't want to go to tell the truth. We barely knew each other. "Sure." Kauoru said. "I'm not busy." Miyako says. "I don't care." Momoko says blankly. The girls looked at me. "Sorry, I have to watch Jane." The boys looked confused. "Who's Jane?" asked Boomer. "Jane is my 10 year old sister." I said blankly. "My older brother Dave can watch her. He is already watching my little brother Sam." Kauoru offered. "Are you kidding? Remember last time. Sam and Jane got in a fight. Sam ended up tackling Jane." I said. "Oh right." Kauoru said. Momoko piped in, "How about my mom? Jane and Kasey love playing with each other." I can't lie about that. That is true. I can always tell mom she can go out tonight since Momoko's mom will watch her. "That will work." I say and force a smile. "Awesome. We will see you there at 6:00." The brothers say. The boys leave and so do we. We depart ways and I head home. When I get home, there is a note on the table. It read,

_Dear Violet,_

_I had to go into work till midnight. You need to watch your sister tonight. Don't let anyone in while I am gone. You can go out as long as you have Jane with you._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Well that works. I needed to tell mom about her hanging out with Kasey anyways. So that made my life easier.

3

Me: Well this is the end of this chapter.

Buttercup: So we are going to the fair.

Blossom: I guess so.

Bubbles: What are we going to do there?

Violet: (Reading some files.)

Me: Please don't tell me those are files.

Violet: No it is MoJo's.

Everyone but Violet: What does it say?

Violet: Well I'm going to do what Flower-Power does. No spoiler alerts. You have to keep on reading. I hoped you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey people! Here is the next chapter.

Violet: Last time the boys asked us to the fair. I didn't want to go!

Buttercup: Yeah. Why didn't you want to go?

Violet: Well one, we barely know them. Oh yeah, they are the Rowdyruff Boys Z!

Bubbles: Well they don't know who we really are. So it's okay right?

Blossom: Yeah. So, that is pretty much it.

Kasey: Blossom! Mom wants you!

Me: Where did she come from?

Blossom: I'll be back. Come on Kasey. But before I leave, enjoy the story. (She and Kasey leaves)

3

Violet POV

After I read the letter, I went up to my room. I picked out an outfit for tonight. The girls would probably do the same. I picked out a white skirt that went to my knees and a purple short sleeve. For shoes, I would wear black flats. When I was done and listened to my music, a voice rang out, "I'm home!" It was Jane. I toke out my ear buds and headed down stairs. "Hey Jane," I said. "Momoko's mom is going to watch you tonight. So you and Kasey can play with each other." Jane looked confused and asked, "Why? I thought mom wasn't working." I showed her the note our mom left. "Okay then. Awesome I'm going to hang out with Kasey!" she exclaimed. Then she ran upstairs to pack some dolls or something. Kasey and Jane always acted like sisters. It was cute. I went up stairs again.

3

Momoko POV

I came home and went to find my mom. "Hey mom!" I said after I found her. "I'm going out with my friends. Is okay if you can watch Jane?" My mom had watched Jane before. "Sure Momoko." She says. "Kasey!" she calls, "Jane is coming over!" "Awesome!" Kasey yelled. I went upstairs. I guess I'll pick out an outfit. I would were jean shorts and a long sleeve pink top. It had a heart on the back in red. I could wear my favorite flats. White flats with a hearts on the toe. I grabbed that from my closet. I checked the clock. It read 3:40. I have some time to kill. I guess I can go online. So I went to my computer until 5:30. That is when I would get ready.

3

Violet POV (A little while later.)

I just changed and it was 5:25. Should I bring my bag so I could bring my iPod? This may be boring. "Violet, can we go now?" Jane asked in the doorway of my room. "I said we are leaving at 6:00." I said. "I'm bored! My tablet isn't working." Jane complained. "Again?" I asked. Jane nodded. "Okay, we can go early. Let me finish getting ready." I said. She smiled and ran off. I guess I did need a bag. I needed money for the fair. Also, I did need my cell phone incase Jane called. So yeah, I could bring my iPod. The question is what bag? Maybe my white shoulder bag? That would work. I grabbed it and stuffed everything in it. "Let's go!" I yell. I headed down stairs to find Jane already out the door. "Slow down Jane!" I yell and run after her. It toke a few minutes to get to Momoko's place. It was about 5:40. I knocked on her door and Kasey answered it. Jane and Kasey shrieked. Jane ran inside with her bag and Kasey followed her. Momoko came to the door to see why her sister shrieked. She saw me and said, "You are early." "My sister broke her tablet and was bored. So, I came by early. Is that okay?" I asked. Momoko smiled and said, "Sure, let me get my bag." She went back inside and came back with a black clutch. "Let's go get Miyako and Kauoru." She said. I nodded and we started walking. The closet was Kauoru. We got there in a few minutes. I knocked on the door and Sam, Kauoru's younger brother. "What do you want?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and said, "What do you think? We are here all the time for Kauoru." Sam always does this. We come over to see Kauoru and he pretends not to know. "Okay," Sam said. "Kauoru, get your butt over here! Your friends are here!" "Don't say that to me!" a voice yelled. Then Sam screamed and ran to the left. Coming from the right was Kauoru. She was probably running after Sam. Kauoru stopped in the door way. "Hey." She said. "Is it 6:00 already?" Kauoru was wearing black sweat pants and a white short sleeve shirt. The shirt said "Pro" in black letters. She had her Black Jordan's. She was also wearing a dark green zipper jacket. "No," I said. "We are early." Kauoru nodded and went back inside. She came back out with her green book bag. "Let's go get Miyako." Kauoru said. We walked for about 4 minutes. We reached her house and Momoko knocked. Miyako answered wearing a blue skirt with a white jacket. She was wearing blue jeans. She was wearing black flats as well. "Hi guys!" she said with a smile. "Let me get my bag and we can go!" Miyako went back inside and came back with a small blue purse. "Let's go!" Miyako cheered. We started walking to the fair. "What time is it?" Momoko asked. I grabbed my phone from my bag. I looked at the clock on it. It said 5:50. "It is 5:50." I said putting my phone away. "We have ten minutes." Miyako said. The rest of the walk was in silence. It was 5:59 when we got there. The boys were at the gate when we got there. "Hey." They said. "Hi." We said. It was quiet for a few minutes. I broke the silence. "I'm going to look around." I started walking away. "How about I come with you?" Bolt said. "Sure." I said blankly. We started to walk away. I look behind my shoulder and I see the girls leaving with their counter parts. Bolt and I were walking. "Hey Violet! Look!" Bolt exclaimed and pointed at a sign. It read "Taylor Swift is performing live tonight! To help a town that was struck with a hurricane in America. Tickets are $25 apiece." "Wow awesome. I love Taylor Swift." I said. "Want to go see her live?" Bolt asked. "Sure." I said and smiled at him. I opened my bag and went to grab my wallet. "No need for your wallet. I'll pay for you." Bolt said. "No, I couldn't let you pay $50 for us." I said. "It's fine. I'll think of some way for you to pay me back." He said and smiled. His smile was so cute. "Okay, you win." I say and smile at him. He toke out $50 and gave the money to a dude who was giving out tickets. He gave us our tickets and we walked in. We toke our seats in the second row. We were talking about some of her songs when the lights went off. Taylor Swift appeared on the stage. The music started and Taylor started singing. She was singing "Today was a Fairy Tale." That is how it felt like today. During the song, Bolt elbowed me. I looked at him. Bolt said, "I know how you can pay me back." "How?" I asked. "If we go to the movies together." "Okay." I say blankly and went back to listen to the song.

3

Miyako POV

Boomer and I were walking around. I didn't know what to do really. "Hey Miyako, want to play some games?" Boomer asked. "Sure!" I say with my usually smile. We went to the ring toss came. There was this cute bunny with a blue bow. "Hello young man." A guy said behind the counter. "Would you like to play?" "Sure." Boomer said. Boomer paid the man and the guy gave him three rings. "If you get one ring, you get a small prize." He said. "If you get two you get a large prize. Get all three on one bottle you get a bike." Boomer nodded and threw the rings. He only got one but he still did great. "That was very good young man." The man said. "What would you like?" "I would like that bunny please." Boomer said. The man nodded and handed it to him. "Here, Miyako." Boomer said handing me the bunny. "Aw! Thank you Boomer that was very sweet of you." I gave him a hug to thank him. He blushed and it was cute. After the hug he was still blushing. I giggled and started to walk away. He steamed frozen. After I was a few steps ahead of him, he returned to normal and caught up with me. "You're welcome Miyako." We walked a few steps and Boomer said, "Hey Miyako. Would you like to go out sometime?" I giggled and nodded. Boomer smiled and we kept walking.

3

Momoko POV

Brick and I were walking. "Hey want to get some cotton candy?" I asked. Brick nodded and we went to find some cotton candy. We found it after a few minutes of searching. I went to open my clutch when Brick said, "Don't worry Momoko, I pay." "Are you sure?" I asked. Brick nodded and gave the money a man who worked at the cotton candy machine. The man handed us the cotton candy. I toke a bite. It was always sweet. "Momoko, I know this new ice cream shop. Want to go together?" Brick asked. "Sure." I say.

3

Kauoru POV

I was so bored and mad. Butch was with me and we were walking together. "Kauoru want to go on the Twirl a Swirl." Butch asked. It was a roller coaster. It had tones of loops. "Sure. I bet you will throw up after the first loop." I said. "Yeah, right." Butch said. "I bet if you throw up first, you go on a date with me." "Deal!" I said. "If you throw up first you leave me alone for a month." I may have just met him, but he was so annoying. "Deal!" he said. We got in line and waited. We were next and we got on. This was going to be fun. (After the ride.) "Ha! You lost!" yelled Butch. "I only threw up because you are a pig and burped in my face!" I snapped. "We never made rules!" Butch replied. "We are going on a date! In your face Kauoru!" The only thing in my face was that burp. I rolled my eyes. Butch was so busy glutting; he didn't notice me walking away. That pig would be there glutting for hours until he notice I was gone.

3

Me: This chapter is over. Finally, my fingers were hurting.

Violet: It was pretty long.

Buttercup: Ugh! This is getting boring! When can we fight?

Me: Villains and fights will soon appear.

Bubbles: Like who?

Me: Then you have to keep on reading!

Violet: She does it every time! We want to know something inserting about this story, she says that! Well keep on reading I guess so we know when we can start fighting.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Here is the next the chapter!

Blossom: Last time we went to the fairs with the boys.

Buttercup: We are all going on dates too. Fun, right?

Bubbles: No need to be negative about it Buttercup.

MoJo: Hello?

Violet: What the heck!?

Boys: Mama, where are we?

Violet: Lovely-Rose?

Me: I'm trying to kick them!

MoJo: Where are we?

Me: Got it! (Clicks a key and the boys and MoJo get kicked.)

Blossom: What just happened?

Me: My account was hacked. What it looks like are Black Z Rays. Well, while we figure this out, enjoy the chapter.

3

Miyako POV

Boomer and I were walking back to the gate of the fair. It was 8:00. They were supposed to meet the others. The others were already there. We greeted each other. After a few minutes of chatting, we left. The girls and I left one way and the boys left the other. When we got to my house, I said bye to the girls. I went inside and ran upstairs. I went on my laptop to check my e-mail. I had one new message. I clicked to open it. That's weird it won't open. I tried again and my whole screen turned to static. Oh man, that was a virus. The screen turned black and a shady shape came on screen. I could make out a person but not a face. The figure began to talk, "Hello, Miyako or should I say "Rolling Bubbles". I know who you really are, but I won't tell. I need something from you and your little friends. It will come sooner than you think and you won't even know when. Well, maybe you will. Who know? Farewell for now Bubbles." The voice ended and the screen went back to my e-mail. I covered my mouth from screaming. How did he know? What did he want from us? I check my e-mail again. The message was gone. Oh my god. This was creepy. I turned off my computer and went on my bed. Maybe this is a bad dream. I laid my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

3

Violet POV (The next morning.)

I was woken up my cell phone. It was Sunday and I was woken up at 9:30. I answered my cell phone. It was a text from Bolt. It read "Hey, movies today?" I replied "Yes. Meet you there at 10:00." I shut my phone and got up. I picked out a purple dress that went an inch below my knees and black flats. I deiced to start walking. I grabbed my white purse that held everything I needed. I headed down stairs. "Bye mom! I'm going out!" I shouted and headed out the door. I deiced to go to a store. I had a half hour to kill. I walked into the mall plaza with the movie theater. I was looking though the windows and I saw this cute necklace. It was a golden chain with a music note in the center. I went into the store and bought it. What the heck? I never wear jewelry. It could be a nice change. For the next half hour, I wondered around. When it was about 10:00, I headed to the theater. Bolt was there waiting for me. "Hey." I said. "Hey. What movie do you want to see?" Bolt asked. I shrugged. "I don't care." He nodded and we went in the line. We got the tickets and popcorn. We headed into the theater. The movie was over and it was good. We headed out. I said bye to him and walked home. As I walked home, I felt like I was being watched. That was so weird.

3

Momoko POV

I was at the mall with Brick. He called early today to see if I wanted to go to the ice cream shop today. I said sure because I was bored. I was wearing a pink skirt with black flats. I was also wearing my favorite shirt. A white shirt with pink sleeves. The ice cream shop was called "Sweet Treat." We walked in and a man at the counter greeted us. "Hello there! What can I get you young lady?" I looked at the board. The only thing that looked good was strawberry swirl. "I would like the strawberry swirl." I said. "What would you like young man?" the man asked Brick. Brick said, "I would like chocolate cone." Brick gave the man the money and the man gave us the ice cream. We started walking out of the store eating our ice cream. My cell phone went off. "Sorry Brick, it is probably my sister." I said. Brick nodded meaning it was okay. I opened my cell phone and it was a text message. It was it totally didn't make since. It was random letters in a random order. I shut my phone. It was probably a wrong number dial. Maybe it was two geeks who had their own code. I went back to eating my ice cream.

3

Kauoru POV

Since Butch won the bet I had to go on a date with him. He picked the time and it was today. Butch called at 8:00 say today we would have this date. It was at 10:00 and he woke me up at 8:00! We deiced to go to the arcade. Butch bought us some tokens. We were looking around and we found Street Fighter, the arcade version. We inserted our tokens to play. "You are going down!" I said to him. "You token my words." He said with a smirk. We started playing. After about 30 minutes, the whole arcade surrounded the game. I won after another 10 minutes. I smirk at him and he had a frown on his face. After another 20 minutes of playing, I had to go home. I had to watch Sam. I said good bye and he did the same. As I was walking home, a paper drifted by my face. I grabbed it and looked at it. It was a picture of a coffin with white strips on it. At the bottom it said "White." That was weird. I just threw it in the trash can.

3

Miyako POV

I was woken up by my cell phone going off. I remembered the email from last night. It was a dream, right? The problem was I was still in my outfit from last night. Then, I remembered my phone. I looked at it. It was from Boomer. He wanted to go to the park together. I responded yes. I got up and looked for an outfit. I would wear a baby blue dress with a gold rim at the bottom. Black flats and a yellow purse would make my outfit perfect. I walked to the park and Boomer was there. "Hi!" I say with a smile. "Hey." Boomer said. We sat on a park bench. The bench was in front of the lake. It was beautiful. As we sat, a few birds came by. "Want to feed the birds?" Boomer asked. "Yeah, but we don't have any bread." Boomer smirked and opened his dark blue book bag. He pulled out bread in a sandwich bag. I giggled. "You planned this, didn't you?" Boomer smirked and nodded. For the rest of the time, we threw bread to the birds. I looked at my watch. I should get going. I told that to Boomer and he said bye. I got up and started walking. I couldn't stop thinking of that dumb email. Whatever, I pushed the email out of my head. Other things were more important.

3

Me: This is it for this chapter.

Buttercup: Did you find out the problem yet?

Me: Nope.

Bubbles: What if it happens again?

Blossom: Who cares? Lovely-Rose can figure it out, right?

Me: Uh, keep on reading!

Violet: You didn't answer the question!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hey people! Here is the next chapter!

Violet: Last time we had a tiny problem.

Buttercup: Tiny problem!? The boys and banana breathe hacked into Lovely-Rose's account!

Blossom: Not to mention, the girls and I were having creepy situations.

Bubbles: Yeah! Does that mean something bad is going to happen?

Me: I would say "I don't know" but Buttercup would freak out.

Buttercup: Because you are writing the story!

Me: Well, keep reading to find out.

3

Violet POV

It was Monday morning and I was getting ready. I wore my new necklace I got yesterday and white shorts. I also wore a plain purple shirt with blue sandals. I grabbed my white tote bag with the purple handles as well. I headed down stairs and Jane was jumping up and down on her chair. My mom was making eggs. As I walked in the kitchen, Jane fell off her chair. I helped her up. "That's what you get for jumping up and down Jane." Jane stocked out her tongue at me. Without turning my mom said, "Don't make faces, it will freeze that way." Jane had a shock look on her face. I smiled and sat down. My mother sat down the plates. We ate in silence. When, I was finish I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I waved over my shoulder. I walked to school as always. I meet the girls at the gate. We greeted each other. Momoko was wearing jeans and a white shirt with pink sleeves. She had red flats on. Miyako was wearing purple flip flops and a blue dress. At the end of the dress wear round golden circles. Kauoru was wearing black sweat pants and a green jacket, with plan sneakers. We walked in and went to our lockers. I feel like we are in a same old routine. We walk to school and greet each other at the gate. The down side was there wasn't any crime lately. Today was going to be boring.

3

Brick POV (At Lunch)

We sat down with the girls at their lunch table. We were talking about homework when there was a beeping noise. My brothers and I looked around. Suddenly, Violet stood up. "I'm going to my locker. I forgot some homework for math. I told the teacher I would bring it during lunch." When she left, Momoko stood up. "I need to check the lost and found." As she left, Kauoru stood up. "I got to go to the office. Got in trouble." "No surprise there." Butch whispered. Kauoru most of heard him because as she left, she wacked him in the head. Butch rubbed his head. He is such an idiot. Miyako was the last to go. "I have to use the rest room. I'll be back." She left as the others. Weird. In my red book bag, my phone went off. I grabbed it. "Hey! Why did you get to bring your phone?" Butch complained. I wacked him in the head and said, "Because I'm the oldest idiot." I answered it. "Hey, mama." "Put it on speaker idiot." Bolt said. I did what I was told. "Hello boys." Mama said. "I have a plan that involves the puffs. Want to help me?" Bolt shrugged. "I'm game for it. We haven't messed with them in a while. What do you think bros?" We nodded. "Sure." I say. "What's the plan?"

3

Miyako (Bubbles) POV

We ran to the roof and transformed.

"Rolling Bubbles!" I shouted.

"Music Rhythm!" screamed Violet.

"Hyper Blossom!" Momoko yelled.

"Powered Buttercup!" Kauoru hollered.

"Powerpuff Girls Z!" we screamed together.

Rhythm checked her purple compact. "MoJo line one." She said rolling her lines. I notice Rhythm had on the necklace she wore as Violet. I didn't think anything of it at the time. We flew down town to see MoJo in a robot with dark glass so we couldn't see in it. "Hello, MoJo." We said blankly. The machine turned around. "Powerpuff Girls Z!" the machine said in a robotic voice. "Self destructed!" The robot blew up. "What the heck!" Buttercup yelled. "We got you hags!" a group of voices yelled. We turned around and saw the Rowdyruff Boys Z. Violet just looked annoyed. "How do you think you got us? You boys have no powers. You just blew up your mama's robot." The boys looked at each other scared. It was true, they didn't have powers. Just then, a black light was blasted at the boys. When they got up, black surrounded their bodies. "Black Z Rays!" I shouted. "Yeah," Blossom said. "But where?" We looked around. There was nothing in sight. The Ruffs stood up with evil smirks on their faces. We toke out our weapons ready to battle. Brick raised a hand and fire shot out aimed at Blossom. She didn't have time to react. Blossom was thrown back into a building. "Blossom!" we shouted. I went to go help her, when Boomer got in my way. He was flying! "We can fly, too?" Bolt asked. "Awesome!" The rest of the Ruffs flew up to their counter parts. "Your fight is with me Bubbles." Boomer said coldly. He shot out lightning at me from his hand. I fell on the concrete. "Bubbles!" Buttercup and Rhythm shouted. "That's it!" Rhythm screamed. She lifted up her guitar. Rhythm was going to use it as her ax. She swung it at Bolt who dodged easily. Rhythm swung at air. Rhythm was going to swing again when Bolt toke her weapon. He broke it in half. "What the heck!?" She screamed. Her hands grew a purple aura. Bolt and Rhythm we at hand to hand combat. While they were fighting, Buttercup and Butch were fighting as well. Buttercup kept swinging her hammer with Butch dodged it as easily as Bolt. Butch couldn't dodge one. Buttercup swung her hammer but Butch stoke out his hand. A dirt chunk from the ground blocked the attack. Butch also summoned a huge rock. He aimed it at her hammer and it snapped into two. Buttercup glare only darken and her hands grew a green aura. They were at hand to hand combat. Blossom was shooting her yo-yo at Brick. When, Blossom shot her yo-yo one more time, Brick lit the string on fire. The yo-yo fell to the ground. Her hands grew a pink aura. Just as the other two, they were at hand to hand combat. As Rhythm fought Bolt, Bolt had knocked her to the ground. Bolt notice her necklace. He had seen that on their dates to the movies. Bolt just ignored it and kept on fighting. As for me, I kept dodging the lightning bolts Boomer was shooting at me. My bubbles would be popped if the lightning hit it. I remembered when I was first transformed into Rolling Bubbles. I used my bubble wand as a throwing weapon. That might help me. As a dodged a lightning bolt, I threw my wand at Boomer's head. He was surprise so he couldn't react. It hit his head. Boomer stopped fighting to rub his head. This was my chance! My hands grew a light blue aura. I sucker punch Boomer in the stomach. He was thrown back into a building. "You go girl!" the girls shouted but went back to fighting. I smiled back at the girls. When I turned my attention back to Boomer, he was gone! Where was he? "Bubbles, behind you!" I heard Rhythm shouted. I looked behind me, but it was late. Boomer was right behind me and his hands where blue. He was charging up lightning! (A/N: It is blue because that is his color) He got above me and struck down on me with his lightning. I could feel the electricity flow threw me as I to the ground. "Bubbles!" I could hear the girls shout. I made contact with the cement.

Blossom POV (Before Bubbles hit the ground)

I was fighting Brick with my hands a pink aura. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Bubbles. She was dodging the lightning but for how long? Then, Bubbles threw her wand at him! While Boomer was distracted, Bubbles' hands grew a light blue aura. She sent Boomer flying back into a building. "You go girl!" The girls and I yelled. We went back to fighting. I saw Bubbles smile at us. I saw Boomer fly under Bubbles and went to behind her. When Bubbles didn't see him, Boomer was charging up some lightning for a stronger attack! Rhythm saw it too, because she shouted, "Bubbles, behind you!" It was too late though. Boomer shot Bubbles down to the cement. "Bubbles!" we all scream. We were worried for our friend. A light blue surround Bubbles. Everyone had to cover their eyes. When the light faded, Bubbles was gone! It was Miyako back in her blue and gold dress! She was passed out and had cuts and scrapes. The boys froze in their tracks. Buttercup and I did too because Rhythm was the only one to move. "Bubbles! I mean Miyako! Oh whatever!" Rhythm flew to Miyako. As Rhythm flew, a white light zapped out at her. She screamed and fell to the ground. Buttercup and I snapped out of it and flew to help her. Rhythm got back up and went back to Miyako. Buttercup and I picked Miyako up. Rhythm stayed in the back incase the boys followed us and since she just got hit with that light. We flew back to the lab to treat our wounds. We left the boys shocked and frozen.

3

Me: That's it for this chapter!

Bubbles: Why was I the one to get passed out?

Me: That is because I thought it would be more dramatic. Bubbles is the nicest person ever! Sometimes Boomer is the nice one out of the Ruffs. So when Boomer relies he hurt Miyako, he would fall apart.

Blossom: Sorry Bubbles fans!

Violet: What was that light that hit me?

Me: It is something for the future plot.

Buttercup: Keep reading to see if Bubbles makes it and what that light was!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hey people! Here is the next chapter!

Bubbles: Last time I lost conciseness during the battle!

Violet: Also, a white light hit me during battle as well.

Buttercup: We battled the stupid Rowdyruff Boys Z! They got powers now!

Blossom: Enjoy the story!

3

Boomer POV

By now, all of us started having feelings for them and we hurt them. I hurt Miyako. Since Bubbles was Miyako, that means our counter parts were the girls we loved. We hurt them. I couldn't get that thought out of my mind. "I should have known they were them!" Bolt blamed himself. "I saw Violet's necklace on Rhythm and I kept on attacking!" "Chill Bolt," Brick said. "It's not your fault." "Yes it is Brick!" Bolt yelled. "Calm down!" Brick screamed. "No!" Bolt shouted. "As leader I command you to calm down Bolt!" Brick yelled. My brothers were going to get in a fight. "Shut up Brick!" Brick yelled. "You are only leader because your Blossom's counterpart!" Bolt pushed his brother. Brick turned red and threw a blast of fire at Bolt. Since Violet's guitar had a physic power that was Bolt's special power. He used his power to redirect the blast and aimed it at Brick. Brick barely dodged. "Stop it!" I yelled. "We just hurt the girls we love!" They had talked about it. They were all in love. His brothers stop. "Then we should follow them." Butch said. With a nod, they all flew the direction the girls flew in.

3

Violet POV

The boys weren't following us yet. I turned my attention back to Miyako. She got injured badly. I felt weak all of sudden. I fell to the ground. "Rhythm!" The girls shouted. Before I hit the cement I flew back up. "I think that white light toke my White Z Rays." I said trying to find the energy to fly. "Can you make it a little longer?" Buttercup asked. I nodded. We kept on flying. As we neared the door steps, a purple light surrounded me. I de-transformed back to Violet. I fell to my knees. "Are you okay?" Blossom asked worried. I wasn't hurt badly but I did fell weak. I nodded and got up. We walked in. "Professor!" Buttercup shouted. No answer. "Buttercup, can you go get a medical bed from the infirmary? I'll get the first aid kit." I said. Buttercup de-transformed and nodded. "Why not go to the infirmary?" Blossom asked as she de-transformed. "No. When the professor, Ken, and Poochie get back they can see what happen right away. Momoko nodded in agreement. Sometimes I can just be a girl with an attitude, but I can take charge when needed to. I went to the kitchen to find the first aid kit. I found a note on the fridge. It said that Ken and the professor won't be back for a week! Their grandmother in America was sick! "WHAT THE HECK!" I screamed to myself. Momoko came running right to the kitchen. "What happened?" she asked. She place Miyako on the sofa to check on me. I showed her the note. She nearly fell. "Oh great." She said. I went back to finding the first aid kit. Kauoru came back rushing with the bed. Momoko got Miyako on the bed. I found the first aid kit and showed Kauoru the note. She mumbled under her breathe. Momoko went to treating Miyako's wounds. Kauoru went to sit on the sofa. Butch nailed her pretty hard with rocks. Momoko had a few burns from Brick. I had a few kicks and punches but I was fine. "I'm going to my room. I still feel a little dizzy from that light." I said. It was true. The girls nodded. I went up and collapsed on my bed. I can't believe we trusted them! They were out to get us from square one! As I felt my eyes close, I remembered the felling I was being watch. Could that been one of Bolt's brothers? My thought was interrupted by a scream. I grabbed my lamp and ran down stairs.

3

Kauoru POV (Before the scream)

I had an icepack on my head while Momoko treated Miyako's wounds. My head ached. Butch threw a huge rock at my head. I was so annoyed. Then, the door busted down. Momoko and I both jumped. Momoko screamed on top of her lungs. When the dust settled, the Rowdyruff Boys Z stood where the door use to be. Momoko screamed again, this time causing Miyako to wake up and fall off the bed. Before a boy could say anything, a lamp was hurled at their heads. It hit all four of them. They all lost conciseness. Violet was surprised to see who the lamp was thrown at. We all stared at her. "I heard a scream and I came down with a lamp. I just closed my eyes and threw it." She said. We all ended up laughing because Violet didn't even aim and she knocked them all out. Miyako got back on the bed. "So what about them?" I asked. Momoko looked at Violet. "You could transform and use your physic power." Violet nodded in agreement and transformed. Rhythm aimed the neck of her weapon at the boys. She struck a chord and the boys glowed a light purple color. Quickly, Rhythm aimed her guitar at the door and the boys were flung out the door. Rhythm de-transformed back to Violet. "How far are they?" Miyako asked. Violet looked out the door. "I say about 30 feet or so. " I asked, "What about the door?" Violet annoyed. "I'll go to the garage and find a tool box." "I'll help." I said. Violet nodded and started walking. I followed close behind. We searched the garage. "I found it." I said pulling it out. "Know how to work a hammer and nails?" Violet asked. I shrugged. Violet nodded and started walking towards the door. After 15 minutes, we fixed the whole. Thank god. "I'm tired from fighting and putting up that dumb wall. I'm going to bed." Violet said. She went up stairs. "I think we should all take a quick nap. We did all get injured." Momoko said. Miyako and I nodded. Everyone headed upstairs and went to our rooms. I jumped on my bed. As I tried to fall asleep, I remember that note. A coffin with white strips of paper on it. It read "White" at the bottom. Now that I think about it, the white strips had black writing on it in Japanese. I felt my eyes close as I drifted off into sleep.

3

Normal POV

As the girls slept, a man sat in his lair sat in his lair. His lair was actually a coffin, but it was pretty big. It was like a house and the coffin was deep. He had a monkey name MoJo to do his work while he was stuck in his coffin. When he had awoken from his sleep, his coffin was sealed. He needed White Z Rays to open the coffin. His name was Him. Him had been asleep for years now. When he first awoke he found an interest in the Puffs. They had the ability to free him. He had MoJo do some jobs for him. Him had sent an email to Bubbles or Miyako. He did some research that the Puffs had secrets lives. Him smiled at the email he had sent. First, he had MoJo send Blossom or Momoko a text. It read, ".enim eb lliw syaR Z etihW ruoY" It was a simple code. The sentence was backwards and each word was backwards. It really meant, "Your White Z Rays will be mine." He also had his mummy to watch the one known Violet known as Rhythm. Finally, MoJo was order to drop a piece of paper around Buttercup or Kauoru. It was his coffin with the word "White" at the bottom. It meant White Z Rays. He needed the white strips off to escape. MoJo was _supposed _to hit Blossom, the leader but he hit Rhythm. That light toke their White Z Rays. MoJo would return anytime and blast the strips with the White Z Rays. _"Why not cause some fun?" _thought Him. Him got up from his chair and when to a crack in the coffin. He blew a breathe and Black Z Rays exposed from the crack. The Black Z Rays travel to the lab. It went to the girls' window. The Black Z Rays hit the girls in their sleep. It caused them to have open wounds. They would have woken up but the Black Z Rays prevent them to.

3

Me: This is it for this chapter.

Blossom: We all got hurt from Him?

Me: Yeah.

Buttercup: In out sleep?

Me: Yes.

Violet: Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hey people! Here is the next chapter!

Violet: Last time Him was introduced. He is the reason weird stuff was happening in chapter 7.

Buttercup: You forgot something. He spit Black Z Rays at us! It caused use to stay pass out and us to have more wounds!

Blossom: Yeah, why did you make that happen Lovely-Rose?

Me: Future plot. It is so you guys forgive the Ruffs.

Puffs: WHAT!?

Me: Just deal with it. You will need them. Enjoy!

3

Butch POV

My brothers and I woke up. "Where are we?" Boomer asked. "Last thing I remember is we saw the girls." I said. "So, we go back?" Brick wondered. "Wait, I remember something. We were knocked out by Violet. She threw a lamp at our heads!" Bolt said. "She wasn't even there, idiot!" I shouted. "She came down the stairs genius!" Bolt exclaimed. "Shut up! Let's go see if they need our help." Brick said. We nodded and flew up. We guessed they were still at the lab. When we landed, we saw the girls fixed the whole. It was locked. This time we opened a window to get in. The girls weren't down stairs. We walked up the stairs and there were seven rooms. "Got anymore bright ideas Brick?" I growled. He pointed to four doors in different colors. "They wear one color all the time. Their doors are that color." He said. I rolled my eyes and went to the green door. Kauoru was asleep on a green bed with green blankets. I saw a splat of red on the green. I toke a closer look. It was blood. I froze. Did I do this to her? I saw a first aid kit and treated her wounds. I only threw rocks at her head. How did this happen? As I finished up her wounds she started to stir. She opened her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Kauoru spat. What could I say? I was the tough one! "I was worried about you." I mumbled. Kauoru turned her back to me and notice the band aids around her wrist. "What did you do to me!?" she snapped. "It wasn't me!" I said right away. "Look Kauoru, I saw blood and toke care of you wounds. I really like you and I am sorry. If I knew you were Buttercup, I would never hurt you." "Okay, you are off the hook but you have to work for me you forgive you." She said blankly. Butch frowned and nodded. Pleasing Kauoru would take years. "But for taking care of my wounds is a good start." She said. I smiled. Maybe it would be easier than I thought.

3

Boomer POV

I walked into a room with a blue door. I found Miyako sleeping on the bed. I saw the wounds I caused. There was blood. I didn't cause blood. The worst I did was a scar. I simply used the first aid kit near her bed to help her wounds. I got up to get some more band aids, when Miyako's eyes started to flutter. I froze in my place. She saw me. "What are you doing here?" She asked scared. "I'm not here to hurt you!" I said. "I really like you and I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry." "I can forgive if you and your brothers don't hurt us anymore." Miyako said. I smiled. "That's why we came here; to make sure you and your friends were okay." Miyako smiled and nodded. That was easy. I would be sure to keep that promise.

3

Brick POV

We hurt them and would ask for their forgiveness. That was going to be hard. I walked in the room with a pink door. I saw Momoko asleep on a pink and red polka dot blanket. Wait, those weren't red dots. It was blood. I grabbed a first aid kit and started cleaning up her wounds. As I finished, she woke up. Momoko looked scared and she reached for an alarm clock to throw. "Wait!" I yelled as she put her hand on the clock. "I'm sorry we hurt you! We didn't know! We came to see if you were okay!" She toke her hand off the clock. Thank god. She looked at her blood stained blanket. "What happened?" Momoko asked. "I'm not sure; I just treated your wounds." I said. She smiled. "Thank you." This was easy. I knew for sure Bolt and Butch were going to have some problems.

3

Bolt POV

I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Violet has an attitude. I entered the room with a purple door. I found Violet asleep. Thank god. This could be easier this way. I saw patches of blood. I didn't make her bleed. I just kicked and punched her. Luckily for me, there was a first aid kit by. I wrapped her wounds and checked her plus. It was still beating. She wasn't waking up. That was a good thing. There was a lamp nearby. She could have thrown it at my head. I went to go back to my brothers. I went down stairs. My brothers were there. Butch was watching soccer and Brick was cooking something. I didn't see Boomer. Then he came down stairs. "Hey." I said. "Hey." They replied. "Did Violet wake up?" Boomer asked. "No, thank god. There was a lamp and knowing her, she would throw it at my head." I said. "How about the others and why is Brick cooking?" "Yes." Brick said. "I am cooking for the girls since they woke up. " "I made him!" Butch said with a smirk. No shock there. Then, Momoko, Kauoru, and Miyako came down. "Hey." We said. They waved and sat on the sofa. "Where is the bathroom?" Butch asked. "It is upstairs and down the hall. It is the one with the sliver door knob." Kauoru said blankly. Butch nodded. He went upstairs. "There is a bathroom down here. Why did you tell him that?" Miyako asked. "He is annoying." "True."My brothers and I said. The girls laughed. That broke the silence for us. We heard a scream and Butch tumbled down the stairs. We ran over to Butch. Blood was running down his forehead and there was broken glass. What happened?

3

Violet POV (before butch "fell" down the stairs)

I woke up and had band aids on. I checked my blanket, it had blood. What happened? Then I heard footsteps. I got up and toke a peak down the stairs. It was Butch! I had to get away quick and come back for the girls. I went to my room and grabbed my lamp. Butch was half up the stairs when I got back. I closed my eyes and threw it. I heard him scream. I ran back to my room. I transformed into Rhythm. I opened my window and flew out. I guess I will stay the night at home and come back for the girls. Wouldn't they fly out or fight? Did the Ruffs take their belts or were they still asleep? I guess I would find out soon. It toke me a few minutes to get home. I transformed back in my shed. I went in to see Mom and Jane in the living room. "Hi," I say and close the door. "Hi honey, how was your day?" my mom asked. "Good." "Violet, one more thing," She said. "I have to work and so does Momoko's mother. Can you watch Jane and Kasey tonight for twenty dollars? I'll give you money for pizza." "Sure." I said and ran upstairs. I collapsed on my bed again. What would happen to the girls?

3

Miyako POV (before Butch was hit)

"There is a bathroom down here. Why did you tell him that?" I asked. "He is annoying." Kauoru said. "True." The boys said. The girls and I laughed. It was funny. Then, we heard a scream. After the scream Butch tumbled down the stairs. We all ran to him. He had blood running down his forehead. There was broken glass. "Take him to the infirmary." Momoko ordered. "We will check on Violet." The boys nodded and left. We ran up stairs to her room. "She's gone." I said when we entered. There was blood on her bed and her window was open. "Oh no." Kauoru said. "Wait, where is her belt? She always takes it off to sleep. Do you think someone toke it with her?" We didn't want an answer. We ran down stairs. The boys were running up the stairs. Butch had a band aid on his forehead. "What's up?" Boomer asked. "She is not there. Her window is open and her belt is missing." Kauoru said. "There is also blood!" I said worried. "She already had blood on her bed. I cleaned her wounds." Bolt said. "We let's search the town for her!" Momoko said. We nodded. The girls and I transformed. We flew around town. Where was she?

3

Me: That's it for this chapter.

Violet: So you know how I hacked into MoJo's account in chapter 5?

Blossom: Yeah so what up?

Violet: It was about the light the hit me. It toke my White Z Rays to wake up Him.

Bubble: Him who?

Buttercup: Him! You know the villain!

Bubbles: You're mean! (Leaves.)

Blossom: You know not to yell at her Buttercup!

Me: Fight on your own time! We have to end this chapter!

Violet: I'll do it. Hoped you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hey people! Here is the next chapter!

Bubbles: Violet went missing last time!

Violet: I'm not missing. I'm home.

Blossom: We don't know that.

Buttercup: Now we are searching the town with the Ruffs.

Me: Let's cut to the chase and start the chapter. Enjoy!

3

Violet POV

I was in the living room with Jane watching T.V. There was a knocked at the door. Our mom answered it. "Hi Kasey." She said. Jane got up and ran to the door. There was a shriek and they ran upstairs. "Bye mom." I said. She waved and headed out the door. (A few others later.) I was still down stairs when Kasey and Jane came down. "Can we order a pizza? We are hunger." Jane asked. I nodded and got up to the kitchen.

3

Miyako POV

I knocked at Violet's door. The door opened. Jane and Kasey appeared in the open doorway. "Hi girls!" I said with a smiled. "Is Violet here?" "Don't you dare put me on hold! I'm order a pizza! I'm not filing a complaint!" a voice yelled inside. Jane and Kasey sweat dropped. "As you can hear, she is busy." Jane said. "I'll have her call you." "Why do you put someone on hold for a stupid pizza!?" a voice yelled. The girls sweat drop again. I nodded and started walking. When I heard the door slam, I transformed into Bubbles. I flew up to Violet's attic window where the gang was. "Well?" Buttercup asked. "She is here." I said. "What is wrong with you!?" A voice yelled. The attic door opened. "Hide!" whispered Blossom. I went to hide behind a corner covered by boxes. "Hold on." Someone said. "Jane! What box?" It was Violet. "It is the box with my dolls!" Jane yelled. Violet walked up the stairs with a phone. "You put me on hold for a pizza!" Violet screamed. She started looking though some boxes. "I want to talk to your manger!" she screamed. "That's it! I'm never ordering from Power Tower Pizza again!" She hung up. Boomer, who was next to me, knocked a box over. I looked at him and he mouthed "_Sorry."_ Violet looked up. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked. "I'm warning you, I toke three years of karate. I'm a second degree black belt." Violet warned. I was scared! Violet toke out a baseball and threw it. It hit Blossom. She was hiding behind an old dresser. "Oww!" Blossom yelped. "Jane! Come up here with a bat!" Violet yelped. Jane and Kasey came up with a bat. "What is it?" Kasey asked. Violet handed the phone to Jane. "Call the cops, someone is up here." Jane toke it. "Are you sure?" Violet nodded. "I want to know!" Jane yelled. "Be my guest. Don't get killed. Someone is behind the dresser." Violet said. "Come help me Kasey." Jane said. Jane and Kasey went to the dresser and started pushing it backwards. As it was about to fall, Blossom jumped out and yelped. "Hyper Blossom?" Kasey asked. "You are my hero! But you broke in. Does that mean she is a criminal?" Jane nodded. "I'm calling the cops." Jane started dialing the numbers. "Where are the others?" Violet asked. Blossom said. "I uh came alone." Jane stopped dialing. "Yeah right! Violet do something!" Jane complained. Violet thought for a moment. "Kasey go look behind the painting." She said. Kasey nodded and went to an old looking painting. She moved it to reveal Buttercup. "What the heck?" Buttercup exclaimed. Violet threw the bat at the boxes in the corner. The boxes fell on me and Boomer. Jane looked shocked. "You are working with the Rowdy Ruff Boys?" Kasey said, "There are four more. Where are they?" "Butch," Violet said. "Come down from the corner or I will throw a hammer up there." Butch came down and complained, "How did you know?" "Brick is behind the mirror and if you break that mirror, I'll break you." Violet said annoyed. "I think I know where Bolt and Rhythm are!" Jane said. "Where?" Kasey asked. "Rhythm and Bolt are hiding behind the table." There was a table in the corner on its side. Bolt came out. "Where is Rhythm?" Jane asked. "She is not with us." I said. There was a ring. "Go get the pizza girls. I'll handle this." Violet said. She was clearly angry. "Okay." They said. After the door closed, Violet raged. "WHAT THE HECK!? BREAK INTO MY HOUSE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! NO WHAT I CAN'T BELIVE IS THAT YOU GUYS ARE WORKING WITH THE RUFFS!" Violet yelled. Her blue eyes were filled with rage. "You went missing. So we came here." Blossom said. "Violet!" Jane yelled up the stairs. "Miyako was here!" Then the door slammed. Violet glared at us. "You were just here and you break in." "Calm down, we did no damage." Butch said. "DAMANGE? THE LAMP MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO YOUR BRAIN! YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE! I WASN'T MISSING! I CAME HOME!" She screamed. "Wait, did you do that to me?" Butch asked. "Jane and Kasey get up here!" Violet yelled ignoring the question. Jane and Kasey ran up the stairs. "What?" Kasey asked. "Where is the phone?" Violet said. "Down stairs. I already called the cops." Jane said. "What!?" the Puffs and Puffs exclaimed. There was another ring. "Kasey go get the door and Jane block the window." Violet said. They did what they were told. "You have to be kidding me?" Bolt said. Kasey came back with the Mayor and Police. "What is going on?" Mayor asked. "The Puffs and the Ruffs broke into our house!" Jane yelled. There was another ring. "It's the phone. I'll be back." Violet said leaving. "We are coming!" Kasey and Jane yelled and followed. "Girls, what is going on?" The Mayor asked. "Let's leave and we will tell you on the way." Blossom said. The Mayor nodded and they left down stairs. We ran into Violet, Jane, and Kasey once we got out of the attic. "What's going on?" Violet asked. "We are leaving now. Would you like to press charges?" a cop asked. "I don't know. You have to ask my mom. That means you have to stay." Violet said. The cop nodded. "We will wait in your living room."

3

Blossom POV (2 hours later)

We were waiting in Violet's living room waiting for her mom. A half hour ago, Miss Bellum came saying The Mayor had a meeting. He said he would call after the meeting to see what happened. The door opened. It was Mrs. Lace, Violet's mom, and my mom. Mrs. Lace asked. "What is going on?" A cop answer, "The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys broke in to your house." "Jane and Violet get down here!" Mrs. Lace said. They came down the stairs with Kasey. "What?" Violet asked. "Come on Kasey. You have an appointment." My mom said. "Oh yeah, I forgot that was today. Bye Violet! Bye Jane." Kasey said. My mom and Kasey left. "What is it mom?" Jane asked. "So they broke into the attic?" Mrs. Lace asked. Her kids nodded. "I'm going back up stairs." Violet said leaving. "Would you like to press charges?" A cop asked. "I'm going to the mall. I'll be back." Violet said coming down the stairs. She opened the door and left. "Well, I won't press charges if they had a good reason for breaking into my house." Mrs. Lace said. Then, my phone went off. "I'm sorry. It is probably the mayor." I said. "Then please, take it into the kitchen. Then, we can talk about why you broke into my house." Mrs. Lace said. I got up and went into the kitchen. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey. It's me." A voice said. It was Violet! "I thought you left." I said. "Look, I don't want you arrested. Tell my mom that you were fighting Sedusa with the ruffs and she escaped into an attic. A witness told you it was my attic and you hid because you didn't want to scare me." Violet said. Wow, she thought this ahead. "Okay I will. Anything else?" I asked. "Yeah," she said. "I'll meet you at the lab. I'm going to the store to get my medical supplies." Violet hung up. I went back to the living room. "Why were you in my house?" Mrs. Lace asked. I knew the girls would follow along but would the boys? "We were tracking Sedusa together and she snuck away. We asked some witness and they said she was in an attic. This attic to be exact. . Our witnesses were wrong because Sedusa was not there. We were about to leave but your daughter came up. We couldn't get out fast enough so we hid. We didn't want to scare here." I said. The girls nodded and the boys looked confused. "I'm do not take much notice to you Puffs and Ruffs but you are each other's counterpart. Am I corrected Jane?" Mrs. Lace asked. Jane, who was sitting next to her mom, said "Yes mom. There are eight total. Musical Rhythm is missing from the group. She is the counter part of Bolt." She pointed to Bolt. "So where is Rhythm?" Mrs. Lace asked. Violet didn't tell me about that. I didn't know what to say. "Rhythm is sick so she was left behind." Bubbles said. Thank god Bubbles said that. Mrs. Lace sighed, "Then I guess I won't press charges." A cop said, "You may leave." We got up and left. We flew back to the lab. "How did you make that story up Blossom?" Brick asked. "I didn't. Violet did. You know that phone call I got?" I asked. They nodded. "It was Violet. She is going to meet us at the lab." I said. They nodded and flew in silence. We landed and opened the door. There was no one. The girls and I transformed back. "Where's Violet?" Bolt asked. "She went to the store." I said blankly. There was a knock at the door. "Who's there?" Butch asked. "Just open the dumb door!" a voice yelled. "You didn't say who's there." Butch countered. "I swear to god if you don't open this door, a lamp will be thrown at your!" the same voice growled. "Just open the door." Kauoru said. Butch opened the door and Violet came in. She had her hands full with bags. When she first came in, she kicked Butch in the knee. He fell to the floor. "I'm already mad. Next time just open the door." She said. Violet toke out a lamp from a bag. "Whoa! I opened the door. Don't throw a lamp!" Butch said. She rolled her eyes. "It's for my room idiot. I needed a new one." With that she went upstairs. "Wow, she didn't yell." Boomer said. "Wait for it." I said. "Three," I said. "Two," Miyako said. "And one." Kauoru finished. "Girls!" a voice yelled. We ran upstairs. "Why are the boys here?" she asked when we came in. "They were helping us out." Miyako said. "They came to see if we were okay." I said. "They treated our wounds." Kauoru said. "I don't care. As long as they don't do anything stupid." Violet said. We all went down stairs. We were now friends with the boys thank god.

3

Me: That's it for this chapter!  
Bubbles: We are friends with the boys!

Violet and Buttercup: It sucks.

Blossom: Why is that?

Violet: There villains!

Blossom: They treated our wounds.

Buttercup: It could be some kind of trap!

Me: Who care? Let's just end this fight.

Bubbles: Hoped you enjoyed!


	12. Final Chapter

Me: Here is the next chapter!

Violet: Last time my so called "friends" broke into my house.

Bubbles: We were looking for you.

Violet: My sister told you I was home!

Mrs. Lace: Hello?

Violet: Crap. (Leaves)

Blossom: Hello.

Mrs. Lace: I finally found you. I would like to say next time you break into my house, I will press charges.

Buttercup: We won't

Mrs. Lace: (leaves)

Violet: (comes back) Is she gone?

Me: Yes. So with that, hope you enjoy!

3

MoJo's POV

I was walking thought the woods with a gun. I called it the White Gun. It wasn't white but it toke White Z Rays. For what seems like weeks, I hadn't had control over my body. It felt like I was being controlled. As I walked, I came upon an old looking castle. I want to run but my body wouldn't let me. I walked in. It had a creepy feeling. Dust was everywhere. I walked past mummy bandages in a case. The case was broken and there was glass everywhere around it. The bandages wrapped around something. If it was a mummy then why was it not in a coffin. Then, the mummy moved! It got up and headed towards a direction. My controlled body followed it. The mummy opened a door and went down. It was a basement. The mummy stopped in front of a coffin. Maybe it was his coffin. Mummies belonged in coffins right? I felt my arm lift. It was my arm with the White Gun. My body shot the gun. It hit the coffin and white strips peeled off it. The coffin top slid open. A man stepped out. "Hello MoJo, I'm Him. You will take my place." The man said. I could feel control over my body. Then, a black aura surrounded me. It was Him! The black aura was controlled by Him! He threw me in the coffin. It closed and I couldn't open it. "It is freezing! I'll cause destruction around noon. It should be warm by then.

3

Violet POV

I forgave Bolt and his idiot brothers and so did the girls. I was in math and it was boring. Bolt was next to me. By the look on his face, he was just as bored I was. I wasn't paying attention. "Miss Lace." Mr. Ryan said. I look up. "Yeah?" I asked. "Were you paying attention?" he asked. I lied, "Yes I was." "Then what is the answer?" Mr. Ryan asked. I looked at the bored. It wasn't there. I looked down at my book. "Well?" he asked. "Give me a minute." I complained at him rushing me. "I'm trying to do the math." The class laughed. I dropped my pencil. "What is the answer Miss Lace?" Mr. Ryan asked again. I was annoyed at this point. "I dropped my pencil. Can I have a minute or are you going to rush me all day?" I asked. The class once again laughed. When I got my pencil, there was a note on my book. I opened it. It had a math problem. It said, "-5 times 6 add 23 = X. Solve for X." At the bottom it was signed Bolt. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Any day now Miss Lace "Mr. Ryan said. "Sorry Mr. Pushy." I mumbled. "The answer is -53." "That is corrected. Next question." Mr. Ryan said. The bell rang. Everyone piled out. As I was heading to my locker, Bolt came up to me. "Hey." He said. "Hi. Thanks for helping me." I said. "It was nothing. I'll meet you at lunch." Bolt said and left. I dropped my stuff of my locker and headed towards the lunch room. I grabbed my lunch and headed towards the table. The gang was there. "Hey." They said. "Hey. Math was torture. Mr. Ryan kept asking me a math problem and kept rushing me." I said annoyed. "I know right!" Kauoru complained. "He said what the square root of 9 was X. Solve for X. I forgot what square root was. While I was thinking Mr. Ryan said I got wrong and asked Princess!" As we were talking, there was a beep. "Are you kidding?" Momoko complained. We got on the roof and transformed. "Who is it?" Boomer asked. "We can't know." I said. "The professor and Ken our gone. They would send it to our compacts but they are not here." Boomer nodded and we flew to town. There was a dude who looked like a jester. He had crab claws too. "What is that?" Butch asked. "You think we know?" questioned Buttercup. He was destroying buildings. "He looks like a crabby jester." Brick notice. "Who cares?" I asked. "Let's kick the dude's butt." I grabbed my guitar. "Jester crab thing." Bolt said. "Who are you?" "I am Him." it said. "Him who?" Bubbles asked. "You do not know who I am?" Him asked. "Not really." I said blankly. "I will answer you if you can survive." Him said. He snapped his claw. All the villains we ever fought surround us. What was worse, they all flying! "What?" we all asked. "I'll be waiting. I can't wait for our battle." Him said and vanished. We were going to fight The GangGreen Gang, Princess, Sedusa, and Fuzzy Lumpkins. I realized, "Where's MoJo? If these are all the villains we fought shouldn't he be here?" The girls nodded. Where was he? The boys looked scared. After all, he created them. "Let's cut the chit chat and fight." Ace said. He drew his deck of cards at us. We dodged easily. Even thought they were flying, we toke them out easily. They still were the villains we beat all the time. "Where did he say to meet him?" Buttercup asked. "I don't think he said." Bubbles said. Princess stood up holding her arm. Butch kicked her pretty hard there. He was about to again when she shirked, "Stop! I'm only trying to say something! Him told me to say it if we lost! He said he would be in the old castle in the woods!" We nodded and flew to the woods. "It is a castle. How hard is it to find it?" I asked. They shrugged. After 10 minutes, we didn't find it. Another 10 minutes had pass and we were all annoyed. "It is a castle! It should be huge!" Buttercup complained. "It isn't because we haven't seen it yet!" Butch snapped. I was getting a headache by now. "Just shut up." I said blankly. We were about to fight when we spotted the castle. "Finally, we found it!" Bubbles said. We entered and there was no one. "Hello?" Blossom's voice echoed. "I guess he is not here." Brick said. "Then why would Princess tell us that?" questioned Boomer. "It can't be a trap. He wanted to fight us." I said. Then out of nowhere, a claw shot out at us. We dodged and the claw went back in the shadows. I threw my guitar at where the claw came from. I grabbed it when it came back to me. My guitar was like a boomerang. "Who's there?" Bolt asked. Then Him stepped out of the shadows. "Hello," He said. "This is annoying. Can you not fight back and we can get this over back?" Buttercup asked. Him gave an evil smile, "No, but eight against one. That is not fair. How about we get rid of four?" "I'm sorry but that won't happen." Bubbles said. "Oh yes it will," he said. "Boys you will not fight. You will step upon the ground." We were still hovering over the floor. "We are going to fight so no." Bolt said. "Then, say goodbye to your mama." Him said simply. This creep had MoJo? "What are you talking about?" I asked. Him smiled wickedly and said, "I have MoJo captured and my mummy will throw him into a volcano on my cue." "Why would you have your mom do that?" Bubbles said. I hope she was just playing dumb and was trying to annoy Him. "I said mummy! I'm not British so I don't call my mom that!" he snapped. "I thought mummies lived in Egypt. Is this Egypt now?" Buttercup asked. Him just looked mad. "This is Tokyo! You should know! You live here!" Him screamed like a baby. He was getting mad. "I never heard of Tokyo. Have you girls?" I asked. "No." they said together. "What do you mean? You live in Tokyo!" Him yelled. "No, I live in Egypt. That is why the mummies are here." I said taunting Him. "There are no mummies!" Him screamed. "Then why is one at a volcano?" Bubbles asked. "I brought it from my trip from Egypt! This is Tokyo!" Him yelled. While he was distracted, the girls and I attacked. I threw my guitar and Bubbles used her bursting bubble. Blossom and Buttercup hit Him straight on with their hammer and yo-yo. Him was sent flying back into a wall. "Hey boys, you go get MoJo and we will stay here." Blossom said. They nodded and flew away. He was so mad when he got up. "Bubbles, want to scream for Him?" Blossom asked. Bubbles smiled and nodded. She used her hyper scream. We had to stand behind Bubbles because her hyper scream pushed Him back. He crashed in another wall. "Sorry if that was a bad sound. Rhythm want to give Him so music?" I gave a simple nod and extended my hand. Black music notes from my hand were blasted at Him. "I'm sorry. Buttercup is it cold in here?" I asked. Buttercup nodded and her eyes grew red. Red beams zapped from her eyes and it hit Him. It was a directed hit. "I'm so sorry. I think I made it a little too hot. Do you want to help us out Blossom?" Buttercup said. "I'll be glad to!" Blossom replied. Blossom blew out an icy breathe. It was the first time Him dodged an attack all day."Stay away from me!" Him shrieked. "What can't handle the cold?" I asked. Blossom blow another breathe and it hit Him. He was frozen in his tracks. When the ice finally shattered, there was a doll in his place. "Did Him replace himself with a doll?" Bubbles asked. "He was frozen. The only way he could escape when the ice shattered." I said. "We were watching the ice. How go he escape when we were there the whole time?" Blossom wondered. "Who cares?" Buttercup said. "Him is gone." We nodded. Did he really turn into a doll? We flew back to the lab. The boys were their waiting for us. We transformed back. We waved and sat on the sofa. "Did you defeat him?" Bolt asked. "We have no idea. Blossom froze Him and a doll was in his place." I said. "How did it go with MoJo?" Miyako asked. "We save him and he said he needed to think this over. He is going to live in his old zoo for a while. Mama will call us when he is back home." Boomer said. "So are you going to stay home alone?" Miyako wondered. "We can't." Brick said. "We only had one key and that burned in the lava from the mummy. Plus, that building is being torn down tomorrow." "That's sucks. Where are you going to stay?" I asked. Butch shrugged, "We were hoping that you guys would let use stay here." "It is not up to us." Miyako informed. "It is up to the professor and we have to wait five more days." "I'll give him a call." I said getting up. I gave him a quick call and returned to the group. "He said if you destroy the place, you are out of here." I said. "Cool." The brothers said. Who would have guessed our worse of enemies would became our best of friends.

3

Me: That's it for this chapter.

Violet: Yeah and that's it for Powerpuff Girls Z High School.

Bubbles: If the readers want Lovely-Rose may make a sequel.

Blossom: Maybe she will have some help. Who knows?

Buttercup: Hoped you enjoyed the story!

Me: Leave me reviews and tell what I should do. Should I focus on Powerpuff Girls Z or start a total new idea? Should I make a squeal or forget about? You tell me and I really hoped you enjoyed this story!


End file.
